Enigma
by KassandraScarlett
Summary: What if Wesley wasn't as alone as he was? What he had a best friend who he thought he understood the value of. But, of course, as he's swept up into a new life by Fox and Sloan, he forgets about her. Until, three months later, they're thrown back together and now, Wesley has to fight for both their lives, as well as his own feelings, which he knows can get her killed.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first story for this section. I'm writing it because I want to take a break from the Twilight fic I'm doing. So, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wanted or the characters in any way, except for the OC's.**

* * *

Prologue:

The short lady towered over the stout woman in front of her in every way, but actual height. Sharp brown eyes darted around the room, noting everything and everyone. Long raven-black hair, with dark red highlights, was settled in a neat plait over her shoulder. Her chin was tilted up in a way that made her petite figure appear tall and stately. But there was a mischievous, yet lazy smile on her lips. There was no doubt about it: this girl was a puzzle to be solved.

The other woman eyed her with distaste. The girl symbolised everything she wanted, but found impossible to have: natural beauty, an easy smile and an instantly likeable attitude. Trying to hide her envy, she gestured vaguely in the direction of the other employees, all of whom had noticed her by now and were staring at her very openly. "Ask one of them to show you the ropes," she said and walked away. The girl looked around once. To her disappointment, though not surprise, every single man was staring at her with too much interest, and the women with clear disdain and disguised jealousy.

Then, her eyes fell upon the slight figure of a man. He had been eyeing her as well, but unlike the others, he seemed… calmer. More sedate. Like he was simply curious rather than planning to ask her out. As soon as she caught his eye, he turned swiftly away, focussing on his computer with an intensity that was, well, odd, to say the least. Her mind made up, she walked over to his cubicle with sure steps, noting in relief that the cubicle next to his had her name on it. Coming up behind him, she tapped him lightly on the shoulder, startling him. He looked up at her with a confused expression. The girl observed him quietly for a few seconds: strong features, but an air of perpetual uncertainty, and a pair of the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

With a self-assured smile, she extended a small hand. "Mind showing me around the place?" She asked, her British accent polished and quaint. He looked down at her hand and, after a split second of hesitation, shook it. "Of course," he said. "I'm Wesley Gibson." The girl's smile widened slightly, as she answered, "Jewels Quinzel."

* * *

 **I'll update the first chapter tomorrow. Till then, read and review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ch. 1- Promised

 **JPOV**

"You know, she's cheating on you, right?" I asked, incredulity obvious in my voice. "They both are." Wesley didn't answer; he was completely focussed on the task at hand: paying for his pills. Exasperated, I snapped my fingers in front of his nose. "Wes? You there?" "I know," was his short answer, before he began walking out. I rolled my eyes as I hurried to follow him.

Wesley Gibson: accountant, has serious anxiety-issues, self-proclaimed loser and incidentally, my best friend of four years.

"Why don't you do something about it?" I questioned, as I caught up to him. "Why should I?" He shot back. "It's not like I actually love her, or even care about her." I sighed. "If you don't care," I started patiently, though I was anything but, "Then, why are you still with her?" Since I knew what his answer would be. "I don't like change," he shrugged. Yep, I knew it. "Change is good!" I stressed, then threw my arms up in mock annoyance. "Honestly, how is someone as constant as you best friends with someone as spontaneous as me?" I laughed.

 **WPOV**

"If you don't care, then why are you still with her?" Jewels asked, even though we both knew she had already predicted my answer. But, I said it anyway. "I don't like change." "Change is good," she snapped, then finally let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a groan, as she raised her arms to the dark sky. "How is someone as constant as you best friends with someone as spontaneous as me?"

I could hear the joking undertone in her words, but still, my stomach dropped hearing them. "I don't know," I answered her rhetorical question truthfully. Immediately, her arms dropped, her face darkened and her eyes narrowed. "Because you're good," she said firmly. "And that's enough for me." We had a silent stare down, until Jewels lowered her gaze and shook her head sadly. "You'll never understand," she muttered, but she resumed walking and I followed. The rest of the walk was silent.

As we reached the crossing, Jewels hailed a cab. "Harry and I are going out tonight," she explained and I nodded. She and her boyfriend made it a point to go out once every week. Before she got in, she turned to look at me once, her red highlights blending in with her natural black hair. I waited for her to say something, but instead all she said was, "Goodnight, Wesley." "Goodnight, Jewels."

Walking home alone, I thought about Jewels and Harry. I'd met him once: long, curly hair, green eyes, dimples and impeccable manners. He was a good guy, but, somehow, I didn't find him good enough for Jewels. Then again, I doubted anyone would ever be good enough for Jewels. The girl was a one-in-a-million and I knew I would be lost without her. As I prepared to face my so-called 'girlfriend', who, as Jewels had first informed me, was sleeping with Barry, I prayed that the day never arrived when she decided that being 'good' as she put it, wasn't enough. That _I_ wasn't enough for her.

* * *

 **Read and Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Ch. 2- Changed

 **JPOV**

I choked on my milk as my eyes focussed on the monochromatic picture, accompanied by a short article, on the front page of the newspaper. The article was about a gunfight that had broken out in the same convenience store that Wesley and I frequented. As Harry rushed over to rub my back, his green eyes concerned, I stared at the photo of the two suspects. The quality was very grainy and poor, but I could tell that the one was of a tall woman, with sharp features. As for the other one, I would recognise that face anywhere.

How the hell had Wesley been involved in a front-page public scandal? It was alright for me; I actually had gotten into a cat-fight in a mall in London once. But, guns? No. And Wesley? Never in your wildest dreams. Suddenly worried for my friend, I practically inhaled the rest of my breakfast, ignoring my boyfriend's admonishing. Usually, his slow Cheshire accent soothed me, but not now. "Sorry, Hazza, I've gotta go," I told him. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when I pointed at the newspaper. Pecking him on the lips, I ruffled his curly hair and rushed out, anxious to see Wesley.

* * *

"What the hell, Wesley?" I hissed as soon as I spotted the back of his head bent over his computer. He swivelled around in his chair to face me and I found myself taking a step back. His face was brighter, his skin flushed, though there was no sign of any panic attack, and a general shine to his whole demeanour. The whole shift was actually very subtle, but I knew him too well to not see it. "Wes, are you okay?" I asked tentatively. His brow furrowed. "Yeah, sure, why?" I didn't answer, just stared at him incredulously. He seemed to understand and winced slightly. "Yeah, I knew that would worry you," he muttered. "It was nothing, really…" "Nothing?!" I exclaimed, my voice screeching. Something was wrong with Wesley. "I mean," he hurried to correct himself. "I wasn't really involved. Fo- that other lady, she kind of grabbed me to use as a shield against the bullets. It probably looked like I was with her or something."

The story was believable, but he still seemed too nonchalant about the whole situation. I resisted the urge to narrow my eyes at him. Instead, I cautiously pointed out, "You seem a little different." He shrugged with a small smile. "I feel a bit different," he agreed. "But… that's okay, right?" He asked, suddenly seeming unsure. "You do say, 'change is good'." I returned the smile, though I was just as unsure. "Change is good," I clarified and sat at my desk. But, as the knot of worry in my stomach grew, I didn't feel so sure anymore.

 **WPOV**

As I left Barry bleeding on the floor and the whole office dumbfounded, I felt a sense of release. The only thing that stopped me from walking out immediately was Jewels. She'd returned from her phone call in time to have seen the whole thing and was now staring at me with a glimmer of something I had never seen in her eyes before: fear. Her features were nearly completely frozen; except her trembling lips and fingers.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, trying to shake off the regret in my chest. She shook her head almost imperceptibly. "Don't," she begged in a murmur. "I'm sorry," I repeated. Her eyes grew wide with betrayal and I couldn't take it anymore. I left the building, not stopping for anyone. I couldn't say I was surprised to see Fox waiting in a car. Seeing her brought the feeling of freedom back and, as I joined her in the car, pretending not to see the smug smirk on her lips, I forced the thought of Jewels and her disappointed, fearful face out of my mind.

* * *

 **Any guesses, who Jewels' boyfriend is based on? Anyway, read and review, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, for being MIA all the time, but 11th grade is tough and use of laptops and tablets have been banned in the house (the ban is solely for me). I got off on parole today on account of exceptionally good behaviour. This is the result. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ch. 3- Training

 **WPOV**

Time seemed to flow differently once I started training. The endless bruises and cuts, the abusive lectures, the intense periods of gun practice and the countless times I ended up in the healing room; all of it mashed together, making the days blur together so I could barely think about anything except how I was going to survive the next day's session. My past life barely seemed real to me anymore; more like a distant dream, nightmare really, than anything else. Days passed by, turning into weeks. Before I knew it, three months had passed by and I was ready for my fourth hit. I had executed the last three perfectly, though I didn't count the one where I had chickened out at the last second. Fox's story had dissolved any last reservations I had harboured and it was safe to say that I was as ruthless as her now, enjoying the thrill of the chase and the kill.

Which brings me to Fox. God, that woman was amazing. Although it was first just her unadulterated sex appeal that caught my attention, I could now say that there was a lot more to her than that. I had learnt to respect her more than any of the other people who had taken the role of my mentor in this place and her tragic backstory revealed her softer side, which she made an effort to hide, feeling it was a weakness. Though, I had a feeling she did have a soft spot for me.

She was by me now, acting as my spotter while I waited patiently for my target to make an appearance. Sloan had been sending her with me to make sure that I was doing everything right, I suppose. I resented it a bit, but also welcomed the chance to spend extra time with her, even if we stayed silent nearly the whole time.

The target walked out; a rapist who had a penchant for being especially cruel. I focused my aim on him, making sure that his walk was steady enough for me to lead for a bit, before taking the actual shot. Just as I was about to pull the trigger, the dark man bumped into a passer-by, causing her to drop her bag. As they both bent down to pick the stuff up, the girl's figure caught my eye: dainty and slim, black hair in a single plait. My heart began to beat a little faster as I spotted the familiar red highlights, then stopped entirely when she stood up, allowing me a look at her.

She seemed to be thanking the man for his help and I realized that I couldn't kill him. Not in front of her, even though she wouldn't know it was me. The sight of his death would scar her badly. She wasn't, by any means, delicate. Still, I didn't want to take the risk. But, as she began to walk away, the man began discreetly following her and, as I realized what his intentions were, I didn't hesitate to take the shot. A part of me wanted to stay behind and watch for the girl's reaction, but I let Fox tear me away from the scene, already berating me for taking so long with the kill.

Still, as we escaped the roof, I wondered if I simply imagined the shrill scream that stood out from the cacophony of shrieks. Jewels' scream.

* * *

I hadn't checked my phone in three months I realised. It was dead and I waited anxiously for it to charge. Finally, the screen lit up and I resisted the urge to sigh in relief, instead concentrating on the task. To my not-so-surprise, I had over a hundred voicemail messages; each and every one of them from the same person.

Guilt settled heavily in my stomach. I had completely forgotten about my best friend. Yes, my old life had sucked big-time, enough to sometimes make me think about taking the easy way out. The one thing that stopped me from doing so had been Jewels. She had kept me alive for four years and I had basically dropped her, after I left the office building months ago. Parts eager and anxious to hear her voice again, I pressed 'play', and regretted the last three months the instant I heard her first words.

 _'_ _Wesley, look, I know I should have called you yesterday, but I was really angry and kind of… scared? Then you didn't come to work today, so I'm worried now, I guess. You don't have to tell me what happened, but if you want to… I'm here for you, yeah? Call me back.'_ She sounded so hesitant, unsure, nothing like the confident and self-assured girl I'd known.

 _'_ _So, you never called back. I thought you were just angry with me for something or maybe just moping and needed your space. But, it's been a week and you still haven't made an appearance, by sight or sound. Where are you? Please call me. Or, just text me and tell me if you're okay. Please, I just want to know you're alright.'_

 _'_ _It's been almost three weeks, Wesley and I still haven't heard from you… Harry convinced me to file a missing-person's report today. I didn't want to… It made the whole thing seem so much real. That you really are in some kind of danger, or at the very least, not completely safe. Though I hope you are. Call me if you can, please?'_

 _'_ _It's been a month. I don't even know why I bother sending you all the messages anyway; it's not like you're getting them. I suppose I need to hang on to some piece of you and these voicemails are the only way to do that. And even if you were… I doubt you would listen to them, for some reason. I wish I'd been a better friend, Wes. I miss you.'_

 _'_ _So, umm, sorry I haven't called in some time, but I've been really busy at the office the last week. I'm trying to pick myself up, but it's hard, you know. Since, apart from Harry, you're pretty much the only family I have…'_

 _'_ _I'm thinking I should go to your house once and pick up that photo frame, I gifted you last year, remember? I don't want to leave it where your girlfriend can get to it. By the way, she's still sleeping with Barry. Sorry, but I still think you could do better than her. Those two are a perfect match anyway…'_

 _'_ _Harry says I should stop clinging on to your memory; that I should let you go. But, I can't. I really can't, or maybe I don't want to. I don't know. What do you think…?'_

 _'_ _It's been three months almost now. I miss you so bad, so, so bad. Where are you, Wesley? Come back, please. Please, I'm so sorry for whatever it is I did to lose you. You're my best friend and I need you with me.'_

The last message was from half an hour ago. _'I saw a man shot in front of me today. I'd bumped into him on the way home and he stopped to help me gather my stuff. I was walking away when he called out to me and when I turned… someone shot him. No one has any clue who did it, but the police later revealed he was a rapist. I don't know why but, it kind of drove a fact home in my mind: YOU ARE NOT COMING BACK. And… I realized there where so many things I should have told you. Do you remember how I used to say, 'change is good?' Well… you never needed to change. All I was ever trying was to make you more open, more comfortable with people, comfortable in your own skin, because I know you never were. But, maybe, I made you feel like I was trying to change you completely. I should have realized that and corrected you. I'm sorry I never did. I'm sorry I never told you how perfect you were and how much I needed you. I should have. But, it's too late and I'm scared that I'm starting to lose myself. You know… what I'm trying to say is… I think Harry's right. I should stop holding on to you so desperately. So, this is the last one, yeah? Yeah. So… bye, Wesley. I… I love you, 'kay? I'm probably never going to find a friend like you, but I'm hurting Harry by not moving on. So, bye. I'm going to miss you… Bye.'_

A deep breath escaped me as the message ended and I realised that I had probably just lost the only real friend I had ever made. By all accounts, I lost her three months ago, the day I turned my back to her and got into Fox's car willingly. But, she'd unknowingly stuck with me, holding out hope on me. Till now. Only, I'd never realized it. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

 **There you go. Read and review, please.**


End file.
